Angel in Between
by Princess Auna
Summary: Sasuke is killed in a battle with Sakura. In the end, she wishes that he would've gotten a second chance at life. These thoughts saved Sasuke's but he's now her guardian angel. What happens when he breaks one of the most important rules?
1. Chapter 1

[A/N] :D I'm redoing all my stories. I was reading over them and I was like Q.Q these suck to the highest power. My grammar was terrible and I had no direction. Plus I think I let Sasuke get a little too OOC. Oh let's not forget the part where all my stories laid dormant for 4 years LOL! But yaaaa :) I'm back~ so Enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke was sitting at the edge of his bed in his room. Mentally brooding, but what else was there to do. No one or anything could compare to his power. Training was his hobby and job every day of the week and every hour of the day. Occasionally he'd pass out on the training grounds from pushing himself to chakra depletion, but he didn't care.

There were no windows, which meant no source of light except for a candle on the nightstand. It still had its entire wick, he loathed lights. Darkness felt so much better, comforting even and he would like to keep it that way.

_Knock, Knock. _ He didn't answer. _Knock… Knock._ "Master Uchiha?" The voice on the other side of the door became shaky and hesitant. Sasuke could hear their hitched breathing as they twisted the knob to open the door. "Master Uchiha… Lord Orochimaru has requested your presence…" The middle-aged man stepped inside of Sasuke's domain. The man was quick to know it was the wrong move; Sasuke was up in his face with his sharingan blazing and spinning.

"Leave. Now." Sasuke demanded threateningly, but still keeping the cool in his voice. Stricken with fear he retreated down the hallway.

"_What could it be this time…? Maybe the rumors are true." _ Sasuke began walking down the long corridors toward Orochimaru's lair. Some of the slaves here were chatting about their plan to escape when we all dispatch. He didn't show any interest, but as he passed each clique, there were more and more shushed voiced. Fear was apparent on their faces as Sasuke walked calm and collected. Some glared in hatred and others stared in envy.

* * *

As Sasuke opened the doors to his sensei's room, he was taken aback by the smell, but he didn't show it on his face. It smelled of stale blood and disgusting sex.

Orochimaru would torture his prisoners and capture their loved ones. Make them watch as he violated their wife or girlfriend. Then when he was pleased after raping her, he slit the woman's neck and let the male free within the base, knowing damn good and well he was as good as dead.

Sasuke sighed and looked emotionlessly at his Sensei. "I hope you have a good reason for disturbing me." All he got in response was Orochimaru's twisted laugh.

"I would hate to disturb you from your 'me-time' Sasuke-Kun." Sasuke ground his teeth as the sick bastard hissed his name like that. "We are launching an attack tomorrow night on Konoha. A long awaited vengeance for us both aye, Sasuke-Kun?" Orochimaru hissed. Sasuke wasn't expecting that it was true. He could honestly say he was surprised. There were so many rumors going around that he just never listened to them anymore. "Is there something wrong dear Sasuke?"

Sasuke felt dirty and sick from the inside out just because of the way he slithers his name. "Hn. I'll get my squad together then," with that said Sasuke disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

His squad was the most arrogant and sloppy people he's ever seen. They complain that he has too high standards, they drink themselves into oblivion. They go about their 'pass time activities' without him and good riddance. The last thing he needs is to have any screw-ups.

Their drunken laughter filled the atmosphere as he neared their grounds. "Oi! It's our wonderful Captain Uchiha!" They all raised their mugs to him and chugged. All Sasuke could do was roll his eyes, _'yep… stuck with a bunch of hopeless people.'_

"We have an attack scheduled for tomorrow night, so be geared and for the love of god take a shower." Sasuke was about to leave until one of his squad member caught his attention.

"Hey Sasuke, let's all go out to a strip club. I hear you never even been before. You're really missing out man, these Oto women really got it going on." He winked at Sasuke and he didn't expect the next event.

Sasuke uppercut him right in the stomach. The man coughed up blood as his knees gave out on him. Terror was evident in his eyes as Sasuke crouched next to him. "Let's get some ground rules huh?" All the man could do was nod sheepishly. "Good. For one, you refer me to as Captain Uchiha or Sir. Is that clear… soldier?"

"Y-Yes Sa- I mean Captain Uchiha…" He stared down in the ground in shame and embarrassment.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Sasuke was furious and it took every cell in his body not to fight this low-life. The man felt his life was about to end in a glimpse of an eye. He knows the power of Sasuke Uchiha and he wishes he never pushed his limits. He met eye contact with Sasuke just to be met by angry, swirling tomoe seals of Sharingan. "I would NEVER stoop so low as to hang around the likes of you. I don't want to have another confrontation like this again or I will personally make sure there isn't another." Sasuke could've sworn he witnessed the man turn 3 or 4 more shades of pale. He smirked with the success of frightening this man. The man stumbled back over to his comrades and glared at them for snickering.

* * *

"_That should put him in his place." _ Sasuke began walking the gloomy hallways back to his room. There was no natural light and the light from the torches gleamed against his katana as if it was a holy sword meant to stop all evil. He smirked at this thought, _"I'm going to stop evil all right." _

Kabuto was walking the opposite direction as Sasuke. They met eyes for a brief moment; however they knew they loathed each other with the highest degree of hatred. "Show-off." Kabuto sneered. Sasuke shot him one of his infamous glares at his rotten comment.

"Hn. I'd watch my back if I were you, Sir Kabuto." Sasuke said his name with all the venom he could muster into a sick and disgusting title and name at that. With a smirk to Kabuto, he heard him grown under his breath as he stormed off.

* * *

Finally, he arrived to his room. More like a cell but he didn't mind, he needed to prepare for battle tomorrow. _"I wonder what it will be like…" _ He thought. "I will see for myself when the time arrives." He took his shirt off and lit the candle on his nightstand for once.

His thoughts ran wild as he plopped down on the uncomfortable bed. "I'll kill them all…" He said softly. Then someone he didn't expect crossed his mind and it nearly took the breath out of him. She was looking at him with pleading eyes as she begged him to stay. Those beautiful green orbs that never failed to seize him and his heart. "… Sakura…" He said it heavy with regret as rage took over and he flipped his table over effortlessly and smashed the chair up against the wall with all the strength he had in him. Broken and uneven breaths were in sync with his outrageously thumping heart.

He had his moments where he wondered how life would be if he had stayed… if he did give into Sakura's pleading eyes. _"What if…" _ Sasuke gave out an exasperated sigh and baled his fist up. _"That's enough of hypotheticals." _ He locked those thoughts back up in the deepest parts of his mind where they belonged. "Big day tomorrow," he went back to his bed and laid staring out into the darkness until it swallowed up his world.

What Sasuke didn't notice was Kabuto standing outside his door. "You have no idea Sasuke," he snickered to himself and dissolved into the darkness.

* * *

Sasuke was awoken by obnoxious yelling down the hall and if you knew any of the silent rules around the base, number 1 was to NEVER under and circumstances wake Sasuke Uchiha unless Lord Orochimaru requested for his presence. "EVERYONE GET YOUR LAZY ASSES UP. WE HAVE A WAR TO GEAR UP FOR SOLDIERS!" The man yelled out to all the soldiers in the corridors.

"_If this asshole thinks he's going to get away with this then he is greatly mistaken." _ Sasuke was sound asleep and planned to keep it that way until he was required to wake. The man causing all the commotion was exactly 5 seconds away from the outside of his door.

Yet… Sasuke noticed he stopped in front of his door. _"Please… humor me mongrel." _ He glared at the door and the the unspeakable happened.

The soldier banged on Sasuke's door with all of his might. "Wake up Uchiha! We have prep drills and you are required to attend! So get your ass out here and set some examples!" The man was absolutely full of himself. Soldiers around him began whispering things about how his life is going to end.

Sasuke snickered evilly from the other side of the door. Before anyone could blink or re-take on the moment, Sasuke busted through his door with his katana un-sheathed and pressed against the man's neck. "Please tell me you didn't address me as if you have more power around here." Sasuke pressed his katana hard enough to draw blood.

The man simply chuckle at Sasuke and shoved him off. "As I'd be intimidated by you. You're human just like the rest of us and have just as many duties, if not more." Sasuke was raging on the inside, it was turmoil. His sharingan activated as he chuckled darkly at the man who opposed him.

"I don't mean for you to get the wrong first impression…" He looked at the name imbedded on his jacket," Junichi. But I don't take kindly taking orders." Sasuke stabbed his katana through his shoe and into his right foot. "I really look forward to doing drills with you." He twisted the sword deeper, hearing bones more into odd positions and flesh easily being torn apart.

Junichi squinted in pain and he was about to give a smart retort but Sasuke bean him too it. Sasuke gripped him by the neck and as hard as he could, he smashed Junichi's skull against the concrete wall they were against.

"Damn… you're not as hard-headed as I expected." Sasuke apathetically stared down at the dead soldier before him. "I'm going back to sleep." Sasuke left the commotion to join his bed for a few more hours of sleep.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes, only to be welcomed with more darkness. "There are about 2 or 3 more hours left until we head out I assume. That's enough time to take a shower." He wiped his face and moved to the bathroom. He began to undress and he thought about what he was going to do when he got there. Maybe he'd knock Sakura out and take her to a safe place away from harm. _"Not this again…" _ He was getting agitated with her plaguing him. All he wanted was his revenge so he could be done with this.

He finished undressing and stepped into the shower and began bathing. "_Sasuke…" _ He looked hastily around to find who was calling his name with hat voice. Unconsciously, he put his hands against the back of the shower so he didn't lose balance. _"Why does this happen to me?" _ He angrily clenched his hands as his heart continued to beat out of control. Moment passed by before he could breathe regularly again. Hastily he turns the water too cold to wash away some sensations of what happened just now. _"I'm going to kill you for this… Sakura."_

* * *

Sasuke met with the rest of his squad. They were all having final drinks. "H-Hello sir," Sasuke nodded to signify he acknowledges the soldier's presence. He peers over the group and just like he thought they are betting money. He shrugged and reached over his squad to grab 3 sake bottles.

"We need to start heading out now. Toward Konoha!" Sasuke declared. He took a quick moment to chug the 3 bottles of Sake. "I'm going to feel that in the morning." He and his squad plus Orochimaru and the rest were all behind. It's time to make some history.

* * *

[A/N] o.o i kinda dozed off near the ending of this so 3 make do with me. i'll edit it tomorrow if it needs any :) Peace out kiddies. and remember Stay mad and throw stuff


	2. Chapter 2

[A/N] :) hey kitties! I really do appreciate all the reviews and from you all so far. It means a lot more than you would think:]

** Sasuke is talking a little more than the grunt's and 'HN's we know him for but it will all roll out to be quite wonderful :) stick with me, you'll see!

* * *

All of his senses were extra sharp. He could feel the adrenaline pumping throughout his body, and it just irritated the itch to fight. Sasuke and his group of soldiers leaped easily thought he trees. The moon gleamed upon Sasuke as he looked up at it. _"I will cut all my bonds once and for all…" _he vowed. The moon continued to shin upon him, making his hair glisten that perfect shade of black.

While they jumped through the woods that separated Konoha and Oto, Orochimaru and the rest were spotted in a large clearing. Kabuto was nowhere to be seen, and for some reason that sparked Sasuke's interest.

"Orochimaru-Sama," Sasuke said through clenched teeth. Without a moment to process, Orochimaru had Sasuke pinned up against a tree.

"I think you have begun to forget your place, Sasuke-Kun." Orochimaru was glaring at Sasuke with eyes filled with rage. Sasuke just stared back at him, he didn't struggle nor did he fight him off. "You have one chance and one chance only to show me how loyal you are and he licked Sasuke's cheek agonizingly slow. "The first attack will be led by your squad. The rest of us will follow." Orochimaru didn't wait for any sign of a response from Sasuke as he retreated into the woods.

Sasuke's fingers twitched at the handle of his beloved katana. "Disgusting." He wiped the revolting wetness off his cheek and spat to the side. Aside from his brother, Sasuke swore he was going to slay Orochimaru, and he will enjoy every minute of it.

All the soldiers geared up and stocked up on supplies. Tonight was the night and only 2 more hours until they were to attack. Power and vengeance were the only two emotions Sasuke knew.

Kabuto decided to show himself before Sasuke left. "Take this; I know you won't need it but just in case. It heals wounds and is especially good for internal injuries." Sasuke reluctantly accepted it with a scoff. "As always, you ungrateful bastard." A ghost smile was on Kabuto's face as Sasuke walked away.

"Let's Go." He led his squad out to the Village hidden in the leaves.

* * *

Sakura was having a restless sleep. "Ugh. Today's rounds at the hospital are going to be a major kick in my ass." She groggily stood up and attempted to walk to her kitchen, only to lose her balance and tumble into her bookcase.

Sakura braced herself for her books to come tumbling down on top of her. When nothing happened she sighed in relief. Like always, Karma is out for her. A book fell and hit her right in the head.

"Shit!" She groaned as her head throbbed for a little bit and then looked the object that fell on her. "I remember those days…" She declared as she pictured up the picture frame. It used to have a permanent spot on her nightstand but as the years went by she used up all of the hope she had stored.

It was a photograph of Sakura, Kakashi, and Naruto. Half of the picture was covered in dust, so she wiped it away. Her heart clenched as she saw the missing figure from the photo. "Sasuke…" Tears threatened to fall but she wouldn't allow it. She blinked them back to where they laid dormant for years. She was a strong kunoichi, probably one of the strongest in all the nations.

"If things went differently…" She placed the photo back on top of the bookcase and sighed. "… I would've made it my personal goal to make sure you were happy. But you chose vengeance over your friends… your family." Memories of the said boy rushed around in her mind as she gave a defeated sigh. "…Maybe a walk will help…" She exited her apartment and locked the doors behind her.

The moon bounced off her pale skin, making her literally glow under its pressence. There weren't many people out in the streets, which was an odd feeling. "Something must be happening tonight," she mumbled to no one in particular.

Then everything happened at once. There was a loud explosion near the gate, soon followed by series of commands and screams. _"There's no way…!" _ Anbu rushed passed her to get a handle on the situation.

"Miss Haruno, we're under attack by sound ninjas! Please gather with the rest of the medic nins and set up tents. From the looks of it, this isn't going to be an easy battle." The Anbu dissolved in the darkness as Sakura's feet felt like they were cemented to the ground. _"Sound ninjas…" _ She thought to herself. _"Sasuke!" _ This had to be Orochimaru's doing, he wouldn't set attack on his home… would he?

The reality of the situation punched her in the face as she hurriedly set out to find the other medic nins.

* * *

Sirens were blazing throughout the village. Smoke filled his lungs, but he could care less. There was something he needed to do and quick before there was no time left.

As he was rushing through the alleys and jumping roof-to-roof, he ran into Shikamaru. He was lying cool and collected on the roof of some jewelry store. "Long time no see Uchiha." Sasuke didn't acknowledge him as he stared darkly at an old comrade.

All Sasuke did was un-sheath his Katana. The moon was hidden behind the large trees, and they were left without its soft touches.

In less than a blink of an eye, Sasuke was behind Shikamaru. His katana pressed sharply against his neck. Neither of them moved, Sasuke carrying out the confrontation and Shikamaru not daring to breathe. "Where is Sakura?" Her name rolled off his tongue as if he was practicing. It wasn't a voice that wished death, but was in sincerity and pleading.

"Like I would tell you." Shikamaru knew he was signing his death wish. He let out a sigh as he felt a sharp pain through his chest. He glanced down to see the end of a sword protruding out. _"I guess this is it for me." _ Without giving a fight back, he fell to his knees.

"Where is she?!" Sasuke was furious which fed his want to kill; his need to destroy, as if it fueled him. Shikamaru didn't answer as Sasuke walked away. _"I will find her." _With those last thoughts, He disappeared in to the night. The moon couldn't touch him as he ran through battle in search of the pink haired kunoichi. He slew anyone who stood in his way.

* * *

The tents were instantly filled with patients as each one went up. "I need a heart monitor over here!" She barked commands at the nurses and other Medic Nins. Those are the perks of being the head of a hospital.

Tsunade still made appearances and would assist in any way that she could, but Sakura had the situation under control. _"I could take a breather if they didn't swarm in so fast." _Sakura glared at her patients. Their wounds were all identical and were made by a sword.

Her heartbeat picked up to incredible rates. "Ahhhh!" Her patient cried out, as she relocated his arm. Sakura didn't think she'd be put in a position to question her own patients but she had to know.

"Sir I know you are in an incredible amount of pain. But can you tell me who did this to you. Your soldiers all have identical wounds, majority of them are in a critical state. None have been declared as deceased yet though…" She was startled as the man grabbed her arm.

"He was too fast…" He mumbled, "But I think I know who it could be." Her green orbs were pleading for a name. "S-Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiha." Her heart stopped for a moment. _"He's here…" _Without a second thought, she started walking towards the exit to the tents.

"I will be back; I need to grab some more supplies! Do your best people, we're counting on you; I'm counting on you." They looked up to Sakura and respected her with every fiber in their being. That's why they would never suspect her of lying. Honestly, she never would lie if she could stop it, but her emotions were sky-high now. She needed to see him for herself.

* * *

Sasuke stood in the middle of almost 200 fallen nins. His chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath but he remained untouched. One of the ninjas stirred on the ground. Sasuke picked him up by the collar and held him in the air. "Where is Sakura?" He was surprised at how easily he said her name.

The ninja Sasuke was asking spat on him. "Rot in hell, traitor." If they thought he was angry before, they were underestimating Sasuke's power. A loud 'snap' rang in the air as he broke his neck with one hand.

A dark aura began to swallow Sasuke up as he continued to find the kunoichi whom haunted his thoughts. Anyone who crossed paths with Sasuke was either stabbed or decapitated. If he had to tear the whole village apart he will do it. "I will find you Sakura, and I will…" Sasuke trailed off as he thought what he recalls was going to do when he found her. Was he going to kill her off so she can permanently be off his mind, or will he protect her from the other sound ninjas… including himself?

Sakura couldn't hold back the tears gathering in her eyes. Tears of grief, sadness, and worse part of all, heartbreak. Her vision was getting blurry as she saw all of her fallen comrades. Someone moved and she quickly made her way over to them. Noticing that their wounds were too severe to try and save, she cried harder.

"D-Don't cry Miss.H-haruno." The man was lying in a puddle of his own blood. A hole through his chest proved that he wasn't going to be saved but Sakura gave it her all.

"Don't you dare die on me!" She screamed through her tears. Why was this happening? The man gave her a smile and pushed away her healing hands.

"Save your chakra for someone who can be saved…" Her heart clenched as the light faded away from his eyes. The moon emerged from behind the clouds and illuminated the sky.

Fury was evident in her eyes as she angrily wiped away her tears. _"I will find you Sasuke, and for your sake you better hope someone got to you first."_ She stood up as she put on her fighting gloves.

* * *

The moon watched over the village that was under attack. Kabuto smiled wickedly at the sky as he walked the streets of Konoha. Fallen ninjas coated the streets with their blood. Within an instant, Kabuto's satisfaction turned into utter disgrace. He could feel some of their heartbeats; faint, but still alive.

"You're still too soft Sasuke." Kabuto continued his observation. The closer to the heart of the village he got, the more damage there was. "Hehehe, something must have pissed you off huh?" Buildings were leveled and homes were aflame.

Kabuto felt he was finally about to win. This was his big break. These thoughts just chased through his mind over and over, and made his face twist into a revolting smile.

* * *

Sasuke's curse mark activated and he screamed out in pain. Thinking it would ease the pain he gripped the mark tightly and fell to his knees. Anbu surrounded him while he was hunched over. His cries of pain slowed down… and became menacing chuckles.

He smiled at the ninjas while his sharingan flared. "You think you can defeat me?" He staggered to his feet still unbalanced. "I'll kill all of you." He smirked as each Anbu was surprised by his reaction.

Sasuke's curse mark began to spread over his body and his chuckles got more and more sinister. His rage and anger fed the evil within him.

The first Anbu charged at Sasuke, with his sword drawn. With ease, Sasuke sidestepped the attack. The Anbu man had a frame of surprise which Sasuke used to his advantage. He quickly grabbed the man by the back of his neck and slammed him head first into the pavement. The said man tried to do a jutsu but Sasuke interrupted him and stabbed him in the back, which pierced his back.

He yelled out in agony but was cut off when Sasuke decapitated him. "Weak…" Sasuke declared in a monotone voice.

"YOU FUCKING TRAITOR!" One of the Anbu cried as he charged toward Sasuke. After him the others followed suit. His signature smirk appeared upon his face. _"This is going to be fun." _ He thought as he charged toward the group of Anbu.

* * *

Naruto put all his strength into his fist as he tried to punch through the walls of his cell, but to no avail. "Granny let me out!" He snarled as angry tears fell down his cheeks.

"Naruto you know why I can't do that," She responded coolly. The smoke and flames rose over her village. _"Under no circumstances is he allowed to see who's doing all of this destruction." _ More and more sound ninjas broke through the gates and security. The weaker ones had torches and destructive tags. "I will not just hand you over to them. This isn't a game; we both know how serious this can get. If you want to be any help you will stay in this cell and not move or attempt to break out. Understood?" She put on some fingerless gloves and put her hair in a ponytail.

She sighed, as she heard Naruto plump down in defeat. "… yea." He responded, not sparing her a glance. There was no way he could help his friends out there. Plus, there was a chance Sasuke was here. _"I have to find a way out of here!" _He grinded his teeth in thought. _"I'm going to find you Sasuke, I promise!"_

* * *

Sakura ran through the empty streets of the village. Blood filled the air she breathed, and her stomach knotted itself up. "Please don't be who's doing this." She pleaded to herself, in high hopes it was a different ninja. In the back of her mind though, she knew she was going to be disappointed.

She followed the sound of kunais clashing together. The stars glistened, yet the moon was being hidden by more and more trees until all evidence of its presence was the light illuminating the sky. The sounds were getting louder and she rounded one more corner… she stared at the scene before her.

The man has his hand around a limp Anbu. When the man noticed his opponent wasn't moving he scoffed and tossed him over with some others. Members of the Anbu were lying at the feet of the man whom Sakura didn't recognize- who she refused to recognize.

Emerald eyes, which were glazed over in tears she forbade to fall, stared at what she believed to be Sasuke. He didn't look like him at all. Half of his body was covered in weird markings and there was an evil aura surrounding him. As if it lived inside of him and consumed every trace of **her** Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked darkly as he turned to face Sakura. His sharingan was spinning; the tomoes seemed to be making her dizzy the harder she looked at him. She quickly stared down at the ground to avoid his dark gaze. She let the tears in her eyes cascade down her cheeks. _"This can't be Sasuke! He's so dark… I know it's been a long time since we last seen him but… This just can't be him!" _She shook her head slowly.

She felt his footsteps get closer and closer to her. "I finally found you Sakura." Those words caught her off guard. They just riled her feathers. He murdered her comrades, her friends. People who lived in this very village and now have died protecting it. Those people probably had families' that are worried sick about them, hoping they will make it through the battle. Some of these people may have unfinished business or are too young to die. But they all became a part of Sasuke's game. Life wasn't precious to him.

This broke her heart and she pushed away the sad and broken Sakura. Too long has she been building a wall around her heart. Too long has she been traing herself to be stronger and not have to depend on anyone for help. She'd be damned if seeing Sasuke made all her efforts in life crumble down.

She concentrated chakra into her hand. As she felt he was close to him she quickly made a fist and punched him in the stomach.

Sasuke was taken by surprise and coughed up some blood. Sakura's arm was through his stomach. "You bitch!" He was infuriated as he yanked her arm out of him and jumped back.

Without a second thought he drank the strange cocktail that Kabuto had given him. Sasuke smirked and charged toward Sakura. Quickly, Sakura guarded herself and prepared for an attack from him… but nothing happened. She opened her eyes slowly, in disbelief, and saw Sasuke's fist was inches away from her.

She couldn't help but cock a smile. "What did you do Sasuke...?" She moved to the side and ran her hand along his arm.

"Don't fucking touch me!" He spat. He couldn't believe this, Kabuto paralyzed him and now this pink haired bitch is making a fool of him.

"What are you going to do Sasuke? Punch me?" She giggled and pulled his cheeks. "I can't take you seriously." She all-of-a-sudden punched Sasuke in the jaw, instantly breaking it as he flew into a vacant home. Ruble and parts of the home crashed around him. He laid there limp glaring furiously at her. If looks could kill, she would've been dead before she spotted him.

She stalked slowly towards him. "You don't understand how good that felt… and there definitely is more to come." She did her own smirk as she sat in his lap with one knee on either side of him. "This is for being a traitor!" She punched him in the cheek. "And showing up here like you own something!" Another punch. "And this is for killing all these people! This is for being a Home-wrecker, you son-of-a-bitch!" She landed another punch.

She continued screaming at him and throwing punches. Each punch seemed to get weaker-and-weaker and more personal. "This is for leaving me on a fucking bench… and taking my heart with you! This is for… making me hurt with every thought about you… and…" She punched him one last time; this one was filled with heartbreak and sadness.

Sasuke could tell she was crying as he felt drops fall onto his burning cheeks. He honestly doesn't know what he would do if he weren't paralyzed. The black marking on the side of his body receded as he thought. It was between fighting her and holding her… He immediately threw out his last thought. "Sak-"he began to say but was abruptly interrupted.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed at him and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "You don't deserve to speak and you especially don't deserve to say my name!" Sasuke winced; both at her yelling and the increasing pain from his abdomen.

Sasuke's blood was getting all over Sakura and it began to form a small puddle. His skin was turning paler by the second but he wasn't showing any signs of great pain.

Sakura pulled his sword out and held it in her hand. Sasuke noticed that her aura was different from a few moments ago… it resembled his own. "As much as you deserve it… I don't want you to die a long painful death." Sasuke watched her every move; the moon shown full in the sky behind her.

She leaned down and whispered in his ear. "I wish things would've ended differently." She kissed his cheek as she plunged his sword through his heart.

All the pain throughout Sasuke's body subsided, but the cheek where she kissed him kept a burning sensation. He smirked as he looked up at her. Her green eyes held no emotion to them but he could feel the heart-wrenching sadness on his cheek. _"If only…" _was his last thought. He didn't have the energy left in him to keep his eyes open.

The moon was the last thing he saw before he was overcome by familiar warmth.

* * *

[A/N] haha... sooooo xD i'm re-editing my stories before i release the update. everything was a mess. x.x but nevermind that junk. : read on lovely viewers!


	3. Chapter 3

[A/N] :) let's go chappie 3! Everyone keep up with the reviews and such 3 I really appreciate them ALL.

* * *

Sasuke felt himself falling as his skin was exposed to an unbarring hotness. It didn't burn, which was puzzling. _"Didn't Sakura…," the idea was absurd. There was no way in hell that weakling could defeat someone as great as Sasuke. The longer he fell the more his body was reacting to the heat. Sweat began to bead down his face and breathing got harder & harder. It was too dark to see and felt as though it was darker now than when his eyes were closed._

Finally falling onto stable ground, he hurried to stand. There was no one in sight. Just rock walls and the air was stuffy. "Where in hell am I?" His voice bounced off the walls, causing an echo. Snickering could be heard from below him. Using the walls as a guide, he walked toward the sounds of commotion. The crackle of flames resonated throughout the area. When he finally got to the end of what was believed to be a tunnel, the sight he saw was unbelievable.

People with pickaxes chipped away at obsidian. Others poured water over the gushing lava pits causing steam to rise up. "What the fuck…," this couldn't possibly be happening. IF this really is what I'm thinking… I'm in-

"Welcome to Hell Mr. Uchiha." A throaty voice boomed from behind me. I activated my sharingan quickly to see whom it belonged to. Nothing was being picked up, not a single chakra signal. "That's not going to work around here, I'm sure you figured it out though." He snickered as he snapped his fingers. Flames ignited in his hand, illuminating the area where they stood.

This is definitely the devil. He had slightly ruffled short, black hair. The classy black and red suit would've made you mistake him for a proper being. His black sunglasses reflected my image. If it were possible, Sasuke would've ended him where he stood.

Realization slowly began to set in as he looked around. "I'm really in Hell huh?" This was nothing how he imagined it. It seemed to be… too orderly. For some reason, he expected there to be a great demon making soul-less humans do his bidding.

He just kept a cocky look on his face. "Where else could this be? Does it not live up to your standards?" He just laughed. His laugh gave him goose-bumps, but Sasuke kept his cool composure. "Don't worry Sasuke. I'm being well-tempered today. You don't want to make me angry." Sasuke sneered and spat, unaffected by his threats.

"I don't give a fuck about you or this hellhole." That pushed a few buttons on the beast in front of him. He immediately frowned at me as if Sasuke was being a disobedient puppy.

"Looks like someone needs to learn some manners." He yanked off his sunglasses, revealing fiery eyes. He walked towards me and I stood my ground. I could smell the musk radiate off him as he reached for my neck.

"Don't you lay a finger on him!" A feminine voice called from behind me. It ringed throughout my ears in different melodies. The atmosphere was quickly changed. The Devil's breathing quickly escalated in anger.

"What are you doing here!?" He demanded. Horns slowly began forming under his hair and poking out. "He's mine so you best go back before things get messy." Balls of fire appeared in his hands. Sasuke could feel the heat against my cheek as the fire grew.

The voice called out again, this time in a mocking tone. "I know you get lonely here but he has been given a second chance." Sasuke couldn't tell what relaxed him… the soothing voice, or the fact that he can get away from this demon.

"After all the people he's killed, oh and let's not forget the innocent lives he stole, he gets a second chance?!" Rage was all the Devil could see. If anyone here deserved a second chance, Sasuke knew it wasn't him.

There was a loud tear, and I took this moment to look up. There in the devils place was a red bull. It was hunched over as flames spat off. Point horns of the darkest shade of black were on top of its head. In place of the hair was a great flame that seemed to portray his tempter.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Don't just stand there hurry and come with me!" It took a moment to register what the voice was saying. He finally got his body in motion. He took a moment to look at the person speaking to him.

In front of him was definitely his savior. Wings of the purest ivory stuck out at her sides. He didn't dawn too much on her features because he was too busy trying to get past the beast. The devil gave a mighty growl and was at my heels in a second. "Don't you run away from fate Uchiha!" He attempted to grab me but the angel was faster. She snatched me up and a portal appeared. It was filled with temples and clouds. Without a second to waste, they entered it. "I hope you don't forget this encounter Uchiha! I will have you even if it takes years!" That was the last thing I heard before I was engulfed in sudden darkness.

* * *

Sakura smiled down at Sasuke. His body was starting to get cold but his face was peaceful. "If only I had tried harder on convincing you to stay here…" Stray tears fell upon his cheeks. She hurriedly wiped them away and kissed his cheek where her tears fell. "I've cried too many tears for someone who doesn't give a damn about anyone else in his life. You were always stuck on revenge Sasuke. We could've helped you achieve your goals." She was beginning to feel dumb talking to a dead body.

She stood up and took in the image. Sasuke laid there motionless with his sword in his chest. His hair covered his dark eyes. She locked this memory up in her mind, along with all the other childhood memories she treasured about him. It may not be a happy memory, but it's the last she will ever see of him.

Turning away she began to walk back to her medic Nins. _"I hope they don't ask me about all the blood" _She frowned at this. This moment was when something about her was left with Sasuke, and now that he was gone for good, things were definitely going to be different.

* * *

Kabuto was filled with joy at the sight he just seen. _"He's gone! Finally out of me and Lord Orochimaru's way!" _He couldn't believe that Sasuke was killed by a mere girl. One with pink hair too!

"The burning of the leaf village… Sasuke's death… this day can't get more perfect." He watched as Sakura walked away, probably off to the medic tents

He disregarded that and swiftly maneuvered through the streets. Flames continued to claim the village. Coughing a bit from the smoke, he went to report the news to his master.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SASUKE UCHIHA WAS KILLED IN BATTLE?!" Orochimaru was pissed… maybe more furious. Kabuto flinched as his master yelled at him.

"That pink haired bitch was better than him apparently." Kabuto inwardly smiled at this. "We don't need to worry about him any longer! This is marvelous. He was bound to strike back at you any moment, so that girl took care of it for us." Orochimaru wasn't listening to Kabuto anymore as he ran a hair through his long hair.

"Send a signal to withdraw. We will continue this battle another day. Bring me Sasuke's body. NOW." Orochimaru barked orders at Kabuto as he thought about what to do.

"Y-Yes sir." Kabuto glared from behind his glasses. Dead or alive, that bastard got more attention than he did. He sent up the flare which signaled their retreat as he hurried down to retrieve Sasuke's corpse.

When he arrived at the spot where he saw Sasuke's body, all that remained in his place was a blood stained rock with a chip in it where the sword was. "Damnit… Someone got to him before I did…" He knew Orochimaru wasn't going to like this, but he could find a new capsule to take over. He needed to do it fast because the health of the current body he inhabited was failing fast. He heard reinforcements closing in on him which snatched him out of his thoughts. In a blink of an eye he fled before anything could get messier than it already was.

* * *

Sakura had a frown on her face as she carried extra supplies under her arms. The tents were free of a rush of patients for a while. That gave her time to concentrate on those who seriously needed her attention. "Ms. Haruno, welcome back!" Ami, a medic Nin, piped brightly. She was about to pull Sakura in for a hug but noticed she was covered in blood. All of the medic Nins were staring blankly with confusion written all over their faces.

Sakura let out a deep sigh and immediately began letting hell loose. "Why are you all just standing there!? There are injured soldiers here who need healing. Stop fucking staring at me and do you're god damn job before I get really pissed off!" All of the ladies scrambled to a patient and began their duties. Ami followed behind Sakura as she went to a soldier whom had a hole in his chest. He was barely breathing but Sakura would be damned if another person died under her care today. "Give me a report." The way she said it held no emotion, which made Ami flinch slightly.

"U-Um… the soldiers who had alike wounds were in no critical state. It seems as though their attacker purposely did this. At least until we began getting a different swarm of soldiers all on the brink of death, if they weren't already dead." Sakura's jaw tightened at this information. _"He didn't purposely try to kill them? But why…? There's no way that was Sasuke. Someone else out there actually gave a fuck about the people._" She convinced herself that was what happened.

"Thanks, you can return to work now." Ami didn't move an inch from Sakuras side.

"S-Sakura… where did the blo-" Sakura cut her off by grabbing her vest tightly. Ami never seen this is Sakura before. She was always happy and made the whole room brighten when she smiled.

"I said you can return to work." Sakura sneered without missing a syllable. She wasn't in the mood to deal with any of this shit right now. Releasing Ami from her grasp, she turned back to work on her patient. The sound of retreating feet confirmed that she had left to help other medics.

Sakura let out a sigh as she finished repairing the cells of the man. A bright green aura appeared around her hands as she closed her eyes to concentrate. In no time the hole was patched up and only a minor scar was left.

"Off to the next one…" She began working on a patient who had 3rd degree burns all over the right side of his body. Seeing him made her heart ache as she did her very best to heal every last burn.

Medics continued to bring in bodies of soldiers and civilians around the village. Some were ninjas who fought against the enemies and others were people who had normal lives where the chaos in the world didn't affect them. People who no longer had a pulse were put in an area behind the tents. Others whom had just the slightest pulse were rushed and were personally worked on by Sakura. Ino frowned as she saw how Sakura was tiring herself out. If she continued on like this she was going to faint from chakra depletion. Sakura's face was turning red and she was sweating like a pig. Bags under her eyes were evidence that she needed to sleep and soon.

Ino walked to Sakura and her eyes glossed over at what she saw. Shikamaru was lying on the table with a wound that looked serious. Her mind went blank about what she previously came over to do and rushed over to Shikamaru's side. "Shika!" She grabbed his hand tightly as Sakura continued to heal the wound in his chest.

"Ino, the wound isn't serious so he's going to be perfectly fine." Ino was taken back from the lack of emotion. She expected Sakura to be just as worried about Shika as she was (if not more).

"What do you mean 'not serious'?! This is our friend Sakura, what's wrong with you. Ever since you cam aback from getting supplies you've been acting like a bitch. You're covered in blood and barking orders at us like it's nothing. What happened to you?!" Ino was fed up with Sakura at this point. There was a battle outside which meant this wasn't the best time to start arguments.

"Just shut up, Ino. The blood is nothing to worry about. There are more urgent things that need your energy so stop yelling. I'm going to go home for right now because I've taken care of the emergencies." Sakura began gathering her things so she can leave.

"Did… Did he find you?" The voice was so soft that you wouldn't think it came from Shikamaru. Sakura instantly tensed up and her hands turned into fists. Shikamaru opened his eyes lazily and looked toward the ceiling. "He's looking for you…" Ino looked between the two of them trying to figure out what he's saying.

"What is he talking about Sakura?" Ino didn't know what was going on at all. Shika was mumbling gibberish while Sakura was staring down at her feet but her hair covered her face.

"It's probably the medicine getting to his head." Sakura didn't give Ino the moment to reply, she left leaving everyone to wonder.

* * *

Sasuke slowly was returning to consciousness. At that moment all he could hear was the soft voices of others around him. Their voices sent light shivers down his back. It was a feather was gliding across his skin which gave him a warm feeling. He attempted to open his eyes but groaned at the pain of an oncoming headache.

"Why is he even here? He's a criminal!" He heard one say. He sensed their voice tremble in fear as words left their mouth. They knew nothing about him so why should they be so quick to judge him.

"You hush now! The Powers have motives that may seem unclear to us but they have good intentions. This boy could become a good asset to our squads." Another voice declared trying to sooth the others.

When the pain was enough to bear, Sasuke sat up. His head was in his hands though, trying to suppress the headache. It seemed to increase as his anger rose. He could feel his adrenaline pumping and his heart going ecstatic.

One of the voices lightly snickered, "What if he's a cold blooded murderer who can't be fixed? Unlike his brother." Sasuke's stomach did a flip in his stomach at the mention of Itachi. That was the last straw because his anger was spilling over the rim by ten-fold.

"You have no right to mention anything of him! You know nothing about me so shut the fuck up unless you have a deathwish!" Sasuke was glaring hard at the one whom said that. He didn't notice that tear of anger slid down his face. "Itachi is a cold blooded killer who murdered a whole clan!" His fists clenched at the mention of his family but he was taken aback when it was fluff in his hands. _"What the hell is this?" _He looked down to notice he was on some sort of cotton material.

He looked around to confirm his thoughts. The purest shades of ivory were balanced with glistening gold and silver. The set off was that he was sitting on a giant cloud. Lifting his fist, he opened it and a small white puff floated up and evaporated into the air.

The voices he heard before picked up and he turned towards them glaring angrily. They all had a pair of wings. Some were in light shades of color, but all different styles. Then there was the one who riled Sasuke up.

He had short, white hair that swayed to one side to cover one eye. Green eyes glared back at in triumph which made Sasuke get up and walk towards him. His robes flowed lightly with the invisible winds as a sword was strapped along his belt. Wings (much bigger than the others) were closely collapsed by his sides.

The other angels backed up from Sasuke's path. He didn't know why but it seemed as though they feared him or simply wanted to some action. He stood tall in front of the angel, whom was taller than him by at 2 or 3 inches (him being 6'2"). "Hello to you too Uchiha, you may call me Camuel." His wings sprung from his sides, casting a shadow over Sasuke. His wings seemed to go miles out (but in reality about 15 feet) which caused the other angels to marvel at him.

Sasuke just smirked at him, "Since you're so showy, maybe you need to be taken down a peg or two. How about I take care of that for you and rip them off?" The other angels gasped at what he said and began to whisper at what was going to happen next.

Camuel glared darkly and wanted to nothing but rip Sasuke in half. "How dare you speak to me in that tone? You mongrel, I should rip you in half right here and now! I am Camuel, chief of the Powers, and I will not allow you to smother my name." As Camuel reached for his sword, a powerful voice boomed from behind him.

"Don't you dare unsheathe that sword within these gates, Camuel." He grinded his teeth and sent a deathly glare toward Sasuke.

"It's obvious you've been touched by the hands of Satan. Just you wait." Camuel walked toward to edge of the cloud, "I don't know why he's even here, but he's under your wings now. Don't let him stray from them or I will be there to take care of him myself," he said towards the angel whom interrupted him. Then he gave his wings a great flap. He elevated off the cloud and dove down to take care of more important things.

Sasuke inwardly smirked knowing he won that confrontation. His attention was redirected to the one who broke up their talk. As they walked closer he was getting that comfortable warmth all over again. _"What is this feeling?" _He glared at the thought of not knowing.

Flowing black hair came into his vision along with a too familiar face. His heart felt like it stopped in his chest as the angel stood in front of him. Memories rapidly ran in his mind, ones he kept at bay for ever surfacing. "Okaasan…"

* * *

[A/N]:] woots finally finished. I'm re-editing so keep with me everyone :)

Alert, Follow, REVIEW! I love reading reviews guys! Just tell me how you think and stuffs haha.


	4. Chapter 4

[A/N] sorry for such a wait haha! Let's get this going, kitties!

* * *

Sasuke stared at his mother in pure shock. Her black hair fell to her sides and her gown flowed slightly with the warm gusts of air. The other angels all bowed their heads and departed to give them privacy.

"Sasuke…" Tears threatened to spill as she looked at her son. He was right in front of her all grown up. "You've gotten so tall." She couldn't hold back the tears anymore. This moment was too surreal, for the both of them.

Sasuke couldn't see his mom clearly anymore. He noticed tears were running down his cheeks and he didn't stop them. Within seconds he had his arms wrapped tightly around his mother's waist. His heart clenched at seeing her. He didn't know if it hurt him or filled him with joy. This moment was too surreal. It just had to be a dream.

Mikoto hugged her son with everything in her heart. She knew the time with Sasuke was going to be short, which only made more tears come. "You've grown so much dear!" He was taller than her by almost a foot. His ebony hair covered his even-darker black eyes. "Come. We need to talk."

Sasuke didn't budge from holding his mother. When she tried to untangle himself he just found another spot to hold her by. "I don't want to move. I don't want to talk either. This is a horrible dream…" He couldn't believe what was happening.

"What do you mean?" Mikoto was confused. She started to get worried her son has gone crazy. Sasuke was sure if he pinched himself he would wake up. Maybe not back in Konoha but anywhere but here.

"This is heaven…," Sasuke sighed out letting go of his mother. The brightness that laminated the sky made all the hues of white look more pure. He squinted and looked his mother in the eyes with doubt written all over.

Mikoto smiled lightly at Sasuke. "Yes, yes it is Sasuke." She pinched her son in the arm making him flinch. "And this isn't a dream." Sasuke smiled weakly at her and followed her as she walked.

"Why am I here then?..." His body followed his mother automatically but he didn't pay attention mentally. He's killed so many people in his life; the last place he expected to be was Heaven.

They soon arrived to a home that seemed to shine brighter than the sun. Mikoto lead them inside and looked at him with a nervous look. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her confusedly. "Well that's what I'm talking to you about. You've been given a second chance…" Mikoto looked at Sasuke sternly, knowing exactly how he would react.

"…" Sasuke looked at his mother with no emotion.

"Sasuke?" The air between them was getting thinner and thinner with the silence.

"Why?" He said in his monotone voice. Being given a second chance was not what Sasuke thought his reasons in heaven were about. "You must have something wrong because there's nothing in my life that is redeemable." A creepy chuckle made it through his lips.

Mikoto cringed and grabbed his forearm. "You shouldn't ever think that way, dear. You've given people many chances during your life. They may have been under other circumstances but saving children from death and lying to save other people's lives counts." Sasuke shook his head. "You were given this chance because someone wishes you've had a second chance in life." Her eyes beamed in joy. There was a chance that her son could turn his life around.

"It was my fault people were put into those predicaments. Children watched their parents die because of me. I only shielded a couple of them the pain because it was easier than killing them. I know firsthand what that pain can do to someone. For example, look at me Okaasan. Villages are massacred by my hands countless times. I don't believe those are redeemable actions." He had no emotion on his face when he said these things. Nor could he feel anything for the families. His heart was surrounded in cement and ice. It reflected his stern, cold attitude.

Mikoto doesn't know what else to do. She was already giving him too much information about the circumstances. "Sasuke, look at this as a second chance to fix everything you've done wrong." Sasuke scoffed and she glared at him darkly, which made him straighten up.

His mother could glare worse than he could. Her glare was literally making him fear his mother's wrath. "What do I have to do?" All he knew was that he was given a second chance.

The air got cold as Mikoto thought about how she would tell her son the small version of the ordeal. She coughed first, which made it more awkward. "Um… you have to be a Guardian Angel…" Immediately, she saw a wave of anger appear on Sasuke's face.

"You're kidding me. Like hell I'm going to protect someone from all the dangers they put themselves in." He was infuriated that he would have to degrade himself to such levels.

"THAT'S ENOGUHT OF YOU'RE COMPLAINING!" Mikoto's home shook as she yelled at her Son. Sasuke felt shivers up and down his spine as he remembered all the things that happened when his mom got mad. "You either do this, or you spend all of eternity with Satan in his pedophile playground!" Sasuke flinched at both his mother yelling and the thoughts of 'life with Satan'.

Sasuke felt defeated. His mother stared at him with her persuasive black eyes and sighed. "I guess…"

Instantly her mood was flipped. She hugged her son with all her strength. "Oh my! This is wonderful Sasuke!" There is nothing she ever wanted more than this.

Over the years of watching him kill survive out in the world and do for himself, she's noticed how he's developed. He doesn't talk much and appears emotionless. But deep down she knows that he cares; he truly cares but doesn't know how to show it. So the best way to deal with something like that is walk away. That is something he definitely inherited from his father.

"Ok so here's the list of things you cannot do: Deliberately ignore your chosen soul to protect when they are in need, hurt or cause harm to them, and most important… Fall in love with them. If you fall in love with the one you're supposed to protect… it makes things… err, complicated."

* * *

Sakura stood in the steam-covered mirror at her home. She cut her hair again so it grazed her shoulder blades instead of flowing freely down her back. The attack from the sound ninjas took Konoha off-guard and damaged over half the village. Buildings still aflame were being put out by dedicated citizens. Normally she would smile about this and be out there helping but her confrontation with Sasuke made her indifferent.

Constantly washing her hands was what she did in her past time. She could see, and literally feel, his blood on her hands. Her knuckles were bruised from punching him. They ached but the pain wasn't what she felt most. It was the tingling sensation on her lips from when she kissed his cheek. She wiped the mirror with her hand and cocked a smirk at her reflection.

She walked out to her bedroom in a towel that covered her petite body. The sun hadn't quite risen yet, but different hues of blue and purple crowded the sky. Stars were still visible; more were out than usual. They resembled the lives they lost yesterday, but a sign for a new beginning.

"Today will be the restart button for a lot of us." She went over to her dresser and slipped on her jean shorts. Her pink skirt was paler than usual but she liked it better that way. She put on a black tank top and her fingerless gloves.

When she finished getting dressed she walked toward the door and saw a sword propped against the door out. "What the….?" She hesitated with each step she took towards the weapon.

Against the door was the sword that belonged to Sasuke. She frowned and picked it up. On the sheath was engraved with his initials and the Uchiha emblem. The hilt of the sword had a dark blue silk tied on to it. Sasuke's sword was made to perfection; it was light, slender, and deadly.

* * *

Civilians crowded the broken roads with materials to repair houses. Some of the ladies prepared the families whom lost their homes or family members meals. "This is such a sad moment in our lives, but we are picking up the broken pieces." She sighed and turned toward her desk. Taking a swig of the sake, she thought of Naruto. He was sleeping in his cell down the hall and Sakura was coming in to give her a report on what she and medics did.

"Shizune!" She called out. Within no time, the said woman was in her office.

"Yes hokage-sama? You don't want sake, do you? Because we don't have any more because you drank EVERY bottle in the village!" Shizune didn't miss a beat. Everyone knew damn well that Tsunade was a crazy drinker.

"Shizune, just listen to me. Sometimes the only thing I want isn't a drink. I am the Hokage after all…" She sighed, "Bring Naruto into my office, it's about important matters. Shizune sweat-dropped and bowed her head.

"Hai!" Quickly she left to go retrieve the blonde hot-head.

Not even moments after that, there was a knock on the door. "Enter." Tsunade said boringly. Her door creaked open and the person at her door stepped inside while closing the door afterwards. "State your business." She stopped looking out the window and swiveled around in her chair only to be shocked.

"Sakura?" She didn't look like her apprentice at all. Her hair was cut shorter and she wore a pale washed-out pink skirt that made her look just as pale. Her black shirt topped off her outfit giving off queasy vibes. The atmosphere Sakura brought into her office made her unsettled. "Are you okay?"

Sakura just nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?" She didn't smile or look up to Tsunade. The sword was heavy in her hands as she placed it on Tsunade's Desk.

A gasp of shock escaped Tsunade's lips. With the gentlest fingers, she picked up the sword. "Where did you get this, Sakura?" Her voice was stern. Sasuke's sword felt like a feather in her hand, she pulled it out of the sheath. Her heart was heavy when she noticed how much blood was on it and what it's done to her village.

"I killed him…" Sakura rubbed her hands together in a washing manner. "And that sword was in my house when I woke up." Tsunade couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sakura, of all the girls, killed Sasuke? He was the center of her infatuations since they were enrolled in the academy.

"You killed him with….?" Tsunade couldn't connect the dots appearing before her. It didn't make any sense. Sakura couldn't even go hunting decently.

"His sword." She replied in a monotone voice. Standing here talking to the Hokage wasn't what she planned on doing. She's reporting like she's supposed to.

Tsunade just nodded; the tense atmosphere leaving her completely speechless. Sakura walked up and gently grabbed the sword from her teacher's hands. She shot a glare towards her and Sakura returned it. "I found it in my home, so I might as well keep it there."

She saw Tsunade was about to retort, so she knew how to shut her up. "Sasuke needed to die. You of all people should know how many lives we lost yesterday to his hands. He's a cold-blooded murderer and there's no one whom will miss him. Right now he's happily roasting in Hell." Sakura knew she was right about everything she said.

The words she said boomed throughout the room and ringed through Tsunade's ears. She believed he deserved a chance, he grew up here and not everyone does perfect in life. He chose a dark road but there was a hope he would see what's really important.

Sakura walked towards the door to leave, only for them to be busted open. Naruto stood in front of her baffled. "What are you doing here, Sakura?" Naruto smiled, he was so oblivious to what happened. The sword in her hand caught his attention. So him being Naruto, he snatched it out of her hands.

"Where did you get this from?!" He smiled brightly and began to inspect it closely.

"Err… I bought it from the market today. Give it back." She said it with extra coldness hoping that it was enough to scare him into handing it over.

He moved farther out of her reach and noticed that the handle had the Uchiha Symbol. It all began to make since in his head and his mood switched in an instant. "W-W…What are you doing with this?"

Sakura didn't want to keep standing there talking about something she's already explained. Her temper wasn't her usual. It never will be, she believed. "I got it from Sasuke. Just stop asking questions about it, okay?" She snatched the sword away from Naruto's hands and stormed out the Hokage building.

Naruto stared at his empty hands and faced towards Baa-chan. "Why did Sakura really have that?!" He didn't want his thoughts to be true about his friend.

Tsunade sighed and looked away. "That's not our Sakura out there…" She went to pour herself another glass of Sake, but only a drip came out.

Naruto slammed his hands on her desk. "ANSWER ME!" She glared up at him. Tears were streaming down his striped cheeks as she shook her head.

"She killed him… They got into a confrontation and she took that moment to her advantage. He was slaughtering the village and she did what she felt was her sworn duty. I just wish…."

A lone tear broke through and she quickly wiped it away. Naruto was already gone and she sat back down to organize the funeral for all the lives lost.

* * *

Sasuke nodded at his mother after she read off the rules to him. "So… when do I start being dead?" She shot a quick glare.

"You're already dead, darling." She smiled deviously back at him. He glared at her as he meandered around her home aimlessly. His mother's walls were bare except for one painting. There was a picture he saw placed in the middle of a large wall. It was a large painting of their family. On the sides were her and his father, Fugaku. In front of them was Itachi and Sasuke grinning widely. Sasuke walked up to the photo and ran his hand lightly over the photo.

"I remember this…" His mom came up behind him with a cup of tea, and one for herself.

"You and your brother were really looking foreward to it, but you father on the other hand was being stubborn. So I had to threaten him to get my way. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree right?"

Sasuke walked over to her sofa and plopped down on it. As he laid his head down on the armrest, he allowed his eyes to close. "What did happen to Tousan?" Mikoto shrugged lightly.

"I haven't heard anything from him. Maybe he didn't make it to afterlife…" She shook her head quickly and put on her smile for her son.

She smiled at Sasuke who looked so content at the moment. Without all that evil to deal with he was a peaceful man. "I really do wonder what it would be like if you stayed in Konoha. If you didn't chase after your dear brother, Itachi." She said quietly hoping Sasuke didn't hear her.

"Don't call him my brother." Sasuke didn't dare raise his voice in the presence of his mother. He held high respect for her and was so grateful for the moment to be with her. The couch shifted as she sat down next to him.

Sadness was apparent in her eyes. Sasuke continued to keep his closed, even when she laid her hand on his back. "Don't say things about him like so… there were good reasons behind what he did." Sasuke immediately tensed under her.

"How could you say that when he murdered our family. He murdered the whole clan! He even murdered you and tousan… I was left to bear the pain of the massacre my whole life." He turned towards her and glared darkly, "Don't you defend him." His eyes became glossy at the thought of the past.

"You don't know why he did it though, Sasuke!" She wanted him to understand her brother meant good intentions. "It wasn't easy for him…" Sasuke scoffed.

"Family comes before anything else." His voice trailed off and he shook his head. "Who am I protecting?" He was quick to change the subject. Quietly waiting he picked up his tea from the coffee table.

"Oh…" She knew she lost this conversation, and it may be there last. Her desk was covered with overflowing manila folders. She got up and grabbed the one on top then cracked it open.

Sasuke stared at her with one eyebrow arched. "Sakura Haruno." She was startled when she heard her son choking on his tea.

* * *

Wooooh xD im re-editing :] and its going pretty swell. So new chappie is coming up next.


	5. Chapter 5

[A/N] Sorry for the almost 3 month wait. :) I re-edited all chappies (except 1, but now I'm thinking about it, might need to read through that one too) Nothing too drastic was changed, just small details that made no sense. But enough of my ranting. Let's get this show on the road.

* * *

Sasuke struggled to regain his composure after hearing those words. "Sasuke! Are you ok!?" She hurried over and patted his back with enough force to make him wince every time.

He nodded hoping that will get her off and coughed a few more times then took a deep breath. "Sasuke you need to drink that a little slower next time, it's hot." She shook her head at her son who wiped his mouth with his hand.

"Did you say I'm going to be the Guardian Angel to Sakura? Sakura Haruno?" Mikoto nodded slowly and Sasuke felt his heart clench. "There's no way to change that?" He said it almost in a whisper.

"No, why?" His mother didn't know why he was freaking out over it. "But we need to wrap it up before one of the Seraphs find out your still here." Sasuke shook his head.

"Why do I need to go so soon? Shooing me away Okaasan?" Sasuke smirked lightly and Mikoto frowned.

"No, but you aren't supposed to be here. I've told you too much and I do not like getting yelled at by anyone, especially higher authorities." Mikoto pulled her fist back to hit her son in the shoulder.

"Ok-Ok, I'm getting up." Anything to avoid his mother's wrath. Glad to know she hasn't changed one bit. "What if I stayed longer?"

Fear was obvious on Mikoto's face, "You will be sent & locked in Hell. You are here on borrowed time and I've already used too much of it!" She rummaged around to make sure she had everything.

Sasuke watched her with caring eyes, a rare sight. His mother noticed this and smiled. She came back and was holding a scroll that had sacred scriptures on it. "When I read these few verses you will be transported to where you were killed. The rest will be up to you." Sasuke noticed tears in his mother's eyes as she tried to seem authoritative.

Without a second thought, he hugged his mother. It's been too long since he's seen anyone of his family, and the time spend with her is too short. Karma is really out for him. "Will I see you again?" He didn't want to hear the answer because he had a sick feeling it wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"You will only see when I need to tell you something, Sasuke-dear. But I will always be with you." Sasuke stood motionless, towering over the woman in front of him. This is one of the more comfortable moments he's had in a long time. The first that he can imagine, to be honest.

"I… I miss you." It was too difficult to form the words he was meaning to say.

"I love you too, Darling." Mikoto looked up at her son with water in her eyes and smiled. Sasuke smirked lightly and heard his mother chanting scriptures and verses from her scroll. He held onto her tighter, hoping it would keep him there for a moment longer.

For a moment everything was black, and when he opened his eyes he was facing a road in Konoha, and in front of the home he believed was destroyed from Sakura's hit but no is in one piece.

"_I can't wait to get my hands on you now." _Sasuke thought bitterly of Sakura and looked up at the sky deep in thought.

* * *

Naruto searched around the village for Sakura. There was no way that she could do such a thing to their friend. Sasuke was their teammate. Sure he's done some wrong in his life, but by everything that's happened in his life, he shouldn't be judged for it.

That sword…. It felt so evil, yet is was crafted by a professional. A sword so light and deadly shouldn't exist, but it does and belongs to a man who is claimed it be deceased. _"There is no way he's gone, Sasuke is too strong to be defeated by anyone." _

A grin made its way to his face he moved automatically to Ichiraku's. While in deep thought he ran into someone who grunted and muttered profanities and he fell down on his ass. "Owwwwwwwwww!" Naruto moaned and then opened his eyes in a hurry. "I'm sorry!" He went to get up but caught a glimpse of pink hair.

"Oh hey Sakura…" Naruto lost all resolve to be happy when his mind switched back to the events from earlier.

Sakura glared and went to keep walking but a hand grasped her wrist. "Yes, Naruto?" She said through clenched teeth.

"Did you…. Did you really kill Sasuke?" Sakura shook her head and ignored Naruto's question.

"Look, I have to go. Look into it yourself if you are truly concerned." The harshness in her voice made Naruto cringe. What happened to Sakura? She's supposed to care and… this coldness just wasn't her personality.

Naruto looked down to the ground and clinched his teeth. "What happened to you?" It was more to himself but he knew Sakura heard.

"People change Naruto. Maybe you should too. You follow people around like a lost puppy and don't take care of yourself. Do something for yourself for once because not everyone needs your help. Not everyone needs you to be concerned for them." Sakura scoffed and continued her walk and left a hurt and confused Naruto.

* * *

Ino was pissed. There was no other word that could explain what she was feeling. Her best friend acting weird and Shika is still in the hospital healing. _"What did he mean 'he's looking for you'?" Who's looking for Sakura?" _Ino was just walking and didn't notice that she was at the doors to the Hokage's office.

She went to push the doors to open but as she did, Shizune came out of the office. "Oh… good morning Shizune." She just nodded in response. "Are you feeling alright?"

Shizune immediately smiled, "Yea I'm fine. IF you're going in to talk to Tsunade-sama then you're going to be walking on eggshells." She walked off to tend to other business.

Now having second thoughts, her feet were glued to the ground. "It's now or never Ino." And she walked inside.

Tsunade was surrounded by Sake bottles and there were piles of work everywhere. "Ino." She acknowledged one of her pupils. The lights were out but the sun managed to lighten the room.

"Tsunade-sama…" Her choice of words were going to steer this conversation, and she wanted answers.

"State your presence, Ino." Tsunade bit back. She didn't have time for this, or at least didn't want to make time for anything like this. There were better matters she needed to attend to.

"Sakura has been… acting differently since she end of the battle we had. Do you know anything about it?" Ino stood her ground and looked straight at Tsunade. The said woman turned away from the window that over saw the village and sighed heavily.

"Apparently there was a confrontation during the battle but there is no solid proof…" Ino tightened her hands by her sides. The Hokage was beating around the bush but she could crack her.

"What kind of confrontation… Shishou?" The air got thick as Tsunade glares at Ino.

"Apparently… Sasuke was killed in battle and Sakura is the one who did the job." Ino almost let out a chuckle.

"You're kidding me. There's no way that Sasuke is dead. And definitely wasn't killed by Sakura. That's the man who has her heart, and is an ex-member of their team." There was no hitch in her speaking. Sasuke deserves everything life throws at him, but death is a little over the line she thinks. "What really is going on?"

Tsunade shook her head. "I wish I could believe it wasn't true also. But Sakura came to me today with a sword in her hand. There's no mistaking it that it belonged to Uchiha Sasuke." Ino shook her head.

"Where is the body then?" That's 100% proof that what her teacher was saying wasn't flawed.

"That's the thing… we didn't find a body." Tsunade, now resting her head on her hands under her chin, closed her eyes in deep thought. "Is there anything else, Ino?"

Her blood was boiling now. "No ma'am." The only way she's going to believe any of this is to hear it from the source herself.

"Then you are dismissed." Tsunade went to pour another shot of sake but only a drip came out. "Just my luck…"

* * *

Sasuke walked around the village looking at the civilians rebuild homes and buildings. Smoke still rose from some areas. _"I can do damage… that'd good. As always this village is too weak." _He scoffed and let his legs walk him wherever.

The village hasn't changed much. The trees and flowers still bloomed and the sun shone bright in the sky. He didn't feel any of it but it still made him squint at its brightness.

He wasn't wearing the clothes he died in for sure. He wore dark pants and a golden cord as a belt. It dangled to the right side of him. The shirt he wore was a simple white-t.

It felt like he was walking on air. He was barefoot but he couldn't feel anything. "This is going to get some used to." His monotone voice echoed in his head. Finally he stopped walking and looked up.

Memories flashed as he stood on the team 7 bridge. Where they would always meet up before missions or to simply hang out together. "It's been a long time." He put a hand on the rail and felt it, actually felt it. Slight relief was on his face as he continued to walk.

A pink haired girl crossed his vision and immediately his stomach was filled with acid. He loathed this woman and wanted to see her death. She had no right to kill him. And God forbid him to get his hands on Kabuto.

It took little to no time for him to catch up with her in a few strides. His sharingan activated out of anger as he went to grab Sakura's wrist, but it didn't make any contact. His hand slipped right through and she didn't make any signs of feeling anything.

He faltered slightly, "Sakura." She shook her head and kept moving like she didn't hear anything. "You fucking bitch." Sasuke gritted out and caught up with her.

It wasn't heard for him to keep up with her but she was walking pretty fast for someone on a walk. He noticed she had something on her side that looked familiar.

He went to grab for it after he noticed it was his sword, but it was just as last time. His hand went right through the hilt. The realization of him not being able to touch anything settled in horribly with him. How was he supposed to communicate?

While he was walked beside Sakura he heard her muttering to herself. "Everyone getting into my business. Why won't they just forget about Sasuke? He's gone, he's been gone all these years. Never has he popped up, I bet Naruto doesn't even know what he looked like. Now he's gone for good, killed by ME, and everyone is getting in a fret." Her knuckles were turning white from tightening her fists by her sides.

Sasuke simply watched and followed her until they arrived at her small house on the outskirts. Her home was someone separated from the rest of the village. _"I guess you like you alone time…" _As they got closer he saw two people on her porch, and then heard her give a heavy sigh.

"What are you both doing at my home?" Sakura was irritated to the mega-degree. First they can't stay out of her business, now they are following her to her home

Ino was the first one to speak up. "Tell me what really happened to Sasuke." Ino was determined to get to the bottom of the issue. The Sound Ninjas retreating, rumors of Sasuke's death, and Sakura's stuck up attitude.

Sakura stared icily at her best friend. Now she was in on this mess too. "You know exactly what happened, you went to talk to Tsunade." Sakura went to walk inside but Ino blocked her path. "What the fuck is the big deal? Let me in my home before things turn ugly." Ino stood her ground.

"Tell me Sakura, or so help me." No one was going anywhere until everything was out on the table. Sasuke was on high alert now. His senses automatically perked up as soon as Ino had moved to reject Sakura entrance.

"I killed Sasuke. So what?" Redness from anger touched her cheeks. "Just like I told Naruto, it was just like he was already gone but now he's gone forever. He can't do anyone any harm or kill any more people." Naruto physically flinched at her words.

Ino couldn't… no, wouldn't believe what was being said. "Where is his body then? You can't claim him dead without a body being there."

Sakura smirked at this, "Someone got to his body before we could. Maybe Orochimaru wanted it." The sword on her hip felt heavy. "I don't care if you don't believe what I say. It's simply my word against yours."

Naruto stayed silent on her steps, head down casted. Sasuke got closer and stood right next to Sakura. He could feel a strange aura coming off Naruto but doesn't seem to be threatening right now.

Sakura and Ino continued to bicker about Sasuke. Sasuke was about to go and take a seat next to Naruto and wait it all out. Things got heated though. "Where did you get that sword, Sakura!?" Sakura just chuckled darkly.

"I got it from Sasuke, he didn't necessarily give it to me but I'm holding onto it." The arguing was giving Sakura a headache.

"I don't believe that shit for a moment, let me see it." Ino gave a daring look and smirked when Sakura just stared at her out-stretched hand.

"Over my dead body. It's Sasuke's and Tsunade knows it is too. I don't need to prove anything to you. Now if you both will, remove yourselves from my porch. Please!" She put her hand on the sword to ensure that Ino wouldn't take it away from her when she's not paying close attention.

"I don't care about it anymore, Sakura. What I really care about right now is that attitude of yours. If you killed Sasuke shouldn't you be more relaxed. He's not around to break your poor-poor heart. The mockery in Ino's voice was heavy. Sakura knew where this was going.

"You have no right to talk to me like you know me. He's not around to do anything now and I could care less. I would be the same way if you died. If someone killed you, I wouldn't care because then I wouldn't have to deal with you putting your nose in all my business!" All of Ino's fighting attitudes and retorts fell in the air.

"Y-…. You are such a bitch." Ino wiped away an angry tear as she turned to leave. "Let's go Naruto."

Naruto began to shake slightly. Sasuke's body reacted before he could process. He stood in defensive stance as Naruto's chakra levels were increasing by the second.

"What happened to you Sakura?" Naruto immediately got up and stood in front of Sakura. "Sasuke was our team mate! How could you act so apathetic about th-"

A loud smack could be heard when Sakura slapped Naruto across the face. "I don't care not one bit. The keyword is WAS. He WAS our teammate. He stopped being one when he tried to kill us and became a threat to this village." Sakura held no emotion in her eyes nor in her words. They were ice cold and each word pierced Naruto in the heart.

Naruto grazed his fingers over his burning cheek. "Was huh?" He said it slowly, as if testing the words. "He will always be our teammate for as long as we live, Sakura." An orange chakra began to emit from his body. "HE WILL ALWAYS BE FAMILY!" Naruto moved without thinking and charged at Sakura. She got a fist-infused chakra punch ready to go.

Sasuke took this as his chance to act. He sidestepped in between Sakura and Naruto. Immediately his wings sprung out as he targeted Naruto as a threat. A new attire appeared upon his body and duel swords on his back.

He withdrew one of the swords and held it out to reflect Naruto's attack. Thankfully it didn't go right through him. Naruto was thrown right through Sakura's front door and crashed into her coffee table, making glass shards go everywhere.

Sasuke glanced at Sakura and saw she was looking quizzically toward him, but not at him. He stepped to the side to make sure that was the case, and she didn't look his way. His instincts went into full drive as he walked into Sakura's home. Sasuke spotted Naruto in the mess. He looked absolutely confused. Yet, Sasuke wasn't going to let him make another move toward Sakura until he cooled off. He pointed the point of his sword at Naruto's neck and waiting for his next move.

Naruto glared at nothing in particular. _"How the…" _He looked harder in front of him but only saw Sakura outside staring at him angrily. Then, for a blink of a second, he saw someone with white, ivory wings with a sword pointed towards him. It was gone as soon as he went to take a double take.

Just as he made a move to get up, Sakura was already gripping him by his collar. "If I have this talk with you… With EITHER of you one more time. I will take these shards of glass and torture you until the Kyuubi is scared of me. Am I clear Uzumaki?!" She threw Naruto out of her home and went upstairs.

Sasuke's wings faded out and his armor disappeared until he was wearing his original attire. _"This girl is so annoying."_

* * *

Woot, I'm finished! :) Now you can Review it, Love it 3 and treasure it.


End file.
